


Our Legacies

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But also, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Featuring TVD and TO characters, Gen, Multi, Multiple Couples, Multiple ships, Not Canon Compliant, Plenty of ships will be explored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: Hope Mikaelson was surrounded by death and hatred. But she was also surrounded by endless love—even if it meant big sacrifices and loss. She tries not to let the lost in her life burden her. She makes it her driving force, she focuses the lost and death and makes sure she lives her life.Landon Kirby didn't know who he was until the day he died. Dying wasn't the thing the shocked him it was what happened afterwards.Rafael Waithe didn't mean to do it—he didn't mean to kill his best friend, even though it was an accident, it's what changed his life too and gave him some answers to the questions he had about his past.Lizzie and Josie Saltzman futures are written in the stars. One would have to kill the other when they turned 22. But they won't let that happen. They will fight their fates for each other. For their family.5 teens with supernatural lives, death and destruction is what led them to where they were. It's up to them how they make their legacy.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Rafael Waithe, Josie Saltzman/Rafael Waithe, Landon Kirby & Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby & Rafael Waithe, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley & Landon Kirby, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 49
Kudos: 109





	1. Remind me why we're at a small town in Virginia?

**Author's Note:**

> My retelling of the season 1 and what we have of season 2.
> 
> I have a lot of free time since we’re all pretty much stuck at home 
> 
> Also published on Wattpad under the title “The Legacies They Left Us”

**_Outside Atlanta, Georgia // January 1st_ **

This was the worse snowstorm Rafael has been in—and he once spent 3 months in Vermont with a family who only ate vegetables and fruits and didn't believe in central heating. He and and his best friend Landon were trying to get back to their foster parents house before curfew but they were definitely not going to make it. They were still miles from Atlanta and the show was getting bad that even the windshield wipers weren’t helping.

"Raf we should pull over we can barely see the road." Landon said from the passenger seat.

Rafael should have listened—he should have pulled over on the side and waited a bit until the snow let up. But no he was mad, he saw his girlfriend—ex girlfriend, Cassie, flirting with a jackass hockey player at the party they were at.

"Raf I know you're pissed about Ca-," Landon started but Rafael stopped him.

"Don't—don't say her name." Rafael clutch the steering wheel, he can feel his anger rise. He was so angry that he didn't see the truck and when he swerved the ice on the road made it worse. Their car ended upside down on the side of the road.

xx

When Rafael came too he was disoriented and he was also halfway out of the car. He groaned in pain and tried to pull the rest of himself out of the car. Then it hit him,

"Lan!! Landon!" He called for his brother, Rafael didn't even care about the pain in his leg he got up and limped to the other side of the car but he couldn't see Landon, he got to the ground and looked under he sees Landon, he was bleeding,

"Crap!" He stuck just hand in the car and tried to get a hold of Landon. He felt his arm and just tried to pull him out. It took him a minute, but he got him out. Before the car went up in flames.

Landon wasn't breathing, Rafael tried to remember what he learned in health class and did CPR on him. But after 10 minutes of CPR, nothing. Rafael fell next to his brother's body and just stared at disbelief.

Rafael wasn't sure how long he sat there in the cold wet snow, he didn't care honestly, when something started to happen. He looked over at Landon and he moved back. Because Landon was going up in flames, and not because of the car that was flaming next to them, if Rafael wasn't there he would have not believed what was happening but it was. Then as fast as the flames went up it soon stopped and Landon was just covered in ashes. Nothing happened for a few seconds except for Rafael's heartbeat it was quiet. Then the ashes moved and that's how their life changed.

_**Mystic Falls, Virginia // February 9 (1 day before the full moon)** _

After that night, Landon and Rafael left their foster parents home in the middle of the night, they didn’t want to risk explaining what the hell happened to them. Landon was shock to say the least, but he felt that he could not freak out then, because Rafael wasn't doing any better than he was. Raf explained the best he could without freaking out. Landon has watched enough science fiction shows and movies to know what he was.Ashes, going up into flames? Phoenix. It was simple, the only question he had was how?

It's early February, he and Rafael were the Mystic Falls bus depot. They just arrived from Atlanta, they spent the last month doing odd jobs in the city, trying not to get caught by CPS—it wasn't easy but they made enough money to get to Mystic Falls. Landon's memories were mix about this town. But he remembered it was his best placement in a long time. It was also his last placement before he found Rafael again.

"Remind me why we're at a small town in Virginia and not a big city where we'll be harder to find?" Rafael asked him slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"I told you it's a small enough town that they wouldn't look for us here. Besides there's something about this town, School was hell, but the people weren't so bad." Landon remembers a certain auburn hair girl who he wished he got to know better before he was moved. But he shook his head because she probably moved on already and didn’t remember him—he wasn’t exactly memorable.

"So where are we going now?" Rafael asked him, looking at the people nervously, he’s been like that since Atlanta. 

"Somewhere safe." Landon picked up his own stuff and then crossed the street he knew where to go. Hopefully she was there and she'd let them stay.

He found the house easily, it was a dark brown house, with a blue door. "Who's house is this?" Rafael asked looking up, "She was my foster mother when I lived her. Also I think she may have some answers."

Landon took a deep breath before he knocked. When he left Mystic Falls it wasn't the best situation, on both his and his foster mom's part. He was doing well here, but then he noticed that she was hiding something and he got curious and well— two months later he was on a bus to Georgia. A few weeks after he was placed with the Gonzales, his foster mom contacted him telling him why she had to send him away. He didn't believe it but she explained it and he realized it was for the better. Besides a few weeks later, Rafael was placed with the Gonzales and it was good.

The door opened and he was met by an unfamiliar man.  
  


"Um, Bon did you order two teenage boys?" The man asked, Landon heard footsteps from behind the guy. Bonnie Bennett stood behind the mystery man with another brunette woman who was holding a young girl in her arms.

"Landon?" Bonnie said surprised, he gave her a sheepish smile. "Hey."


	2. That’s Mystic Falls for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landon and Rafael explain to Bonnie and co what happen to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TVD characters and TO characters will appear in this, mainly Bonnie because a) she’s in mystic falls already and b) I love her.

**_Mystic Falls, Virginia // Bonnie Bennett's house_ **

Landon and Rafael sat on the couch waiting for Bonnie to get off the phone with CPS, she looked worried, confused and angry all at once when she saw him—but mainly worried, which supposedly made him feel better that she cared enough to be worried.

The man who opened the door, who Landon learned was named Damon, and his wife, Elena, sat on the loveseat. The young child, their's, handed Landon and Rafael some "tea". Landon took some and smiled at the young child who giggled and scurried back to her parents. Rafael looked a little bit tense and fidgety, he's been like this for weeks. He can't sit still, he's always moving. And he was quick to anger, though that last part was not new, but it was worse now. Rafael usually manages to keep himself calm before but now? The smallest thing can set him off.

Bonnie came back in before Landon could ask if Rafael was okay. The two boys looked at Bonnie, she crossed her arms. "Well CPS isn't happy but they can't do anything about it right now. Granted it's also really bad at their end that two teenage boys manage to evade them for almost a month and cross states."

"I'm really sorry to show up here unannounced but something happened. I think you can help me," at this point Landon was going off by instinct. Hopefully he was right. He looked at Damon and Elena, he didn't know about them.

"Whatever you have to tell me you can tell them." She tells him, Landon turned to Rafael who shook his head.

"Lan let's minimize the people who might think we're crazy." He said in hushed tones,

"Not if they see it happen." Landon whispers back. Rafael gave him a "you're kidding" look.

"Hey tweedles we've seen enough in our lives to not freak out on whatever you think will freak us out." Damon said, slightly annoyed. Elena hits his arm and he just rolls his eyes.

"We have to do this outside." Landon tells them,

"Oh god." he hears Rafael say but he ignores him and goes to the kitchen and grabs a knife. He goes to the backyard, he's followed by Bonnie and Elena, Rafael reluctantly follows them too, but he doesn't see Damon.

"Landon is that a knife?" Bonnie asked, she looks concerned but also curious. But not freaked out, which just solidified his suspicions. He'll ask her later if she doesn't kick them out.

He turns to Raf, who looks annoyed. "How long was it last time?"

"About an hour." Landon found out that he resurrecting time differs on how bad his injuries are. He's never stabbed himself before but he's died in a car accident 3 times, 2 twice with poison, and he drowned a few times. He didn't know why or how but his answers may lie here in this town.

Landon took a deep breath before he stabbed the knife into his chest. The last thing he saw was the shock look on Bonnie and Elena's face and a look for worry on Rafael's.

—

Landon was currently lying dead in the backyard of his former foster mother's. Rafael was left to explain the best he could, right now Landon hadn't "flame on" yet, but it was coming soon.

"He's a what?" Bonnie asked, she was looking at him like he was crazy.

"Um- a Phoenix, at least that's what he said. We've been trying to read more about them but all we got were the basics. I don't know why Landon thinks you'll be able to help, but he seemed very adamant on getting here."

The other woman, Elena, comes up to Bonnie and for some reason Rafael could hear their whispered conversation.

"Bonnie does he know about you?"

"No. He came close to seeing my books but I caught him before he could." They looked at Rafael, then back to each other.

"How did you two figure this out?" Bonnie asked, Rafael sighs and he tells her what happened.

"I managed to pull him out but I couldn't save him."

Before he said anything else Landon went up in flames in the backyard. The three of them went to see, Bonnie and Elena were taking it in while Rafael went outside to wait for Landon.

Once his hand reached out Rafael grabbed it and pulled him out of his ashes. Landon looked around then to Bonnie. "Surprised? Me too."

—

After Landon got cleaned up and Elena left to check on her family it was Bonnie's turn to explain to Landon what she was and what this town is.

"I knew this place felt weird, like people were keeping secrets or ignoring them."

"That's Mystic Falls for you, we'll talk more in the morning you two have had a long day and I have Phoenix ashes to clean up." She looks at Landon, he smiles sheepishly, "sorry I can clean it up myself."

"It's fine. The two of you get some rest, we'll figure things out in the morning too. You remember where everything is?" She asked him he nods, Landon and Rafael says goodnight to Bonnie before heading upstairs.

—

Bonnie waited for the two boys to be upstairs before she picks up her phone and calls Alaric. She was well equipped with handling the two of them. But she knew he could handle them better, especially when one of them was about to have his first turn as a werewolf and not even know it.

"Ric? It's Bonnie I need your help."


	3. Hope Mikaelson Please Report to the Headmaster’s Office

**_Mystic Falls // Salvatore School for the Young and the Gifted (February 10 - Full Moon)_ **

"Jo glaring at the back of Penelope Park's head won't make her disappear." Hope Mikaelson tells her friend as they sit in the common room of the Salvatore school.

"If I open I mouth and do a spell she might." Josie glared again at her ex girlfriend's head before looking back at Hope.

Josie maybe mad on the outside but she was confused and upset on why Penelope had broken up with her on the inside. They were doing so well and she was actually of thinking of saying she loved her when out of the blue she had broken up with her. Now all Josie could do was be mad and glare at her.

"Jo," Hope warned, where was Lizzie when they needed her? Oh yeah—making up a exam because she slept through her alarm. Josie sighed and turned back around to Penelope who was heading this way.

"Great." Hope decided she would leave those two to sort their issues out while she goes and hunt down Lizzie.

Hope's been at this school since she was 8. It was pretty much her home just as New Orleans was. But she does get lonely, especially when she's around Lizzie and Josie and their parents. It made her miss her's more than ever. Some days are better than other days, today was one of the good ones. But she can't help but feel angsty, she couldn't sit still for long. She would blame it on the full moon tonight, but even she knew that wasn't it.

"Hope Mikaelson please report to the headmaster's office. Hope Mikaelson." Headmaster Saltzman said over the intercom,

Well at least her day would be interesting. She knew that call it means they had to get or find a new potential student for the school. Hope turned around and headed to the Headmaster's office.

Once at the office Hope knocked, since the door was close, before she opened it. Inside Alaric wasn't alone, she knew Sheriff Donavan. He once dated her aunt Rebekah and didn't really like her dad, but she didn't hold that against him since a lot of people didn't like her dad. But he was always good to her and never treated her wrongly just because of her dad.

"Sheriff, am I in trouble?" She asked jokingly,

“Why have you done something?” Matt plays along, before getting up 

"No you're not, Matt was just leaving. I'll keep an eye out." Matt nodded and said goodbye to them. Once the door closed Hope turned to Ric.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing you have to be worried about. That's not why I called you here. Last night I got a call from a friend of mine. She needs help with something, apparently she has a kid who's about to go through his first turn and he doesn't even know it's happening."

"So I'm wolf patrol?" Alaric gave her a look, "well since you're the only one of our wolves who doesn't have to turn during a full moon. I think it qualifies you. Now go pack some things we'll need, we have to get to the house before the moon starts to rise."

Hope headed to the cellars to pick up a few things. Chains, some wolfsbane, a steel door lock. Then she met Alaric at his car but not before running into Lizzie.

"Where are you and my dad going?"

"Well if it goes well we might be getting a new student soon. Get those welcome greetings ready."

"Really you two are student hunting now? It's a full moon."

"Yeah but I don't turn remember. Also it's like noon, we have hours before the moon rises."

"Lizzie get inside and don't let any of the younger kids out of their rooms until the wolves are all in the changing rooms." Alaric says from the car, Lizzie rolls her eyes.

"Great we're stuck babysitting while you have another adventure." Lizzie wasn't really the adventuring type but she hated being stuck at school. They don't really go into town much because the high schoolers from Mystic Falls High always like to cause trouble for them. And they wanted to avoid having kids go missing, from spells or blood draining.

Lizzie reluctantly goes back inside while Hope heads to the car.

"Do you know anything about the kid?" Hope asked as she enters the jeep, Ric shrugs.

"just that his name is Rafael. Bonnie also said she had another thing to tell me but that I had to be there to “understand”, whatever that means."

The Bennett house was on the other side of Mystic Falls. So they had to drive through the town center nearly to the exit of the town. Once at Bonnie's Hope grabbed the the bag of "goodies" and headed for the door. She rang the bell while she waited for Alaric.

Bonnie Bennett was a witch in her mid 30’s, her dark hair was worn in a short bob and she had in grey sweatpants and a dark green sweater on when she opened the door. Hope's only met Bonnie a handful of times she was mainly travelling and only came home to Mystic Falls a few months out of the year. Alaric told her and the twins about Bonnie wanting to live outside this town, how it pretty much destroyed her and her friends. But it was home, so she comes back here and there.

Hope knows the stories, her family was in most of them—her father mainly, she sees it sometimes in their eyes, Bonnie's, Sheriff Donavan, Damon and Elena Salvatore, even Alaric's. The pain her family's caused but it was all in the past. But you can't forget the past, all you could do was learn from it.

"Hi Hope." Bonnie greeted her, as Alaric climb the steps. "Ms. Bennett." Hope entered the house as Bonnie moved aside.

"Where is he?" She asked, she hated giving the Wolf speech but it was better that he was prepared than turning without knowledge of anything.

"They're in town getting some food. I didn't have enough food for two teenage boys as well."

"There's another one?" Hope asked, Bonnie nods

"Is the other a wolf too?" Bonnie shakes her head this time.

"That's the thing I needed you to see." There was a car door slam outside, "That's them."

"Boys can you come into the kitchen."

"Who's car is that?" A familiar voice asked, then her eyes met someone she thought she would never see again. She felt like she was 15 again, dancing in the town square.

"Landon?" She said in disbelief, his eyes widen too, "Hope?" he looked like the last time she saw him, his hair was a little shorter but his eyes, oh his eyes were just the same.

"You two know each other?" Bonnie and Alaric said together.

"Long story." She said, she snapped back into the present. Then realised she turned to Bonnie.

"Is he the-?" Her heart nearly dropped, but Bonnie shook her head. Hope turned to the two boys, the other one she didn't recognise but she could sense it now.

"Should I explain it or should you?" Ric asked her,

"Explain what? What's going on?" Landon asked.

"Let's sit." Bonnie said to them, the boys stood reluctantly at first but soon sat down around the breakfast table.


	4. Are You Saying the Salvatore School is a Real Life Hogwarts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s next a dragon?” Lols you have no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments and kudos it meets a lot :)

**_Bonnie Bennett's house // 6 hrs before the moon starts to rise_ **

Bonnie made them all some tea before anyone said anything. Hope was trying not to look at Landon and focus on the one they were here for—Rafael was the name Bonnie called him, she might as well get too it, they didn't have time for pleasantries the moon was going to rise soon and she really wanted to be back in the school or maybe the woods for this.

"Did you kill anyone recently?" The words took him aback, both of the boys really. They looked at each other then at Hope. Bonnie came back, she said "it's okay they don't care. They just need to know. It's important."

"You told them?!" Rafael growled, Bonnie didn't react, she was strong enough to hold back a pre turned wolf.

"No I did not. But they're here to help you."

"Help me with what?"

"Landon tells me you've been acting weird this last month."

"So what I've been on the edge? It's been a crazy month."

"Then I find out that the supernatural exist because a woman I just met yesterday is apparently a witch and-" Rafael didn't finish his sentence, Ric interrupted him

"Well what would you do if we told you, you were also Supernatural?" Rafael stared at the three of them like they were 3 heads in one body. Landon didn't look less confused either.

"I run a school for the supernatural. For young witches, newly turned teenage wolves and vampires to help them control their abilities. Hope here is a student at the school."

"Wait are you saying the Salvatore School is a real life Hogwarts?" Landon asked, Hope wanted to roll her eyes since that wasn't the first time someone made that analogy, but instead it made her smile. "Yeah kind of."

Hope turned back to Rafael who looked like he was about to bolt out of the room. "You've been hearing things lately haven't you? Things you normally wouldn't pick up on? Focus on me and listen to my heartbeat—I know just try, yeah?"

Hope expected an argument, but instead Rafael closed his eyes, Hope listened to his heart as it started to steady itself. Rafael's eyes shot open, he looked around the room.

"You know I'm telling the truth and that we're here to help you. Come to school with us, Ric can enroll you and you can have your first turn safely and away from the human population. That includes Landon and Bonnie here."

Bonnie took a deep breath and looked at Hope and Ric. "Speaking of Landon, we have to show you something."

"Don't scream." Then with a flick of her wrist Bonnie snapped Landon's neck. Ric and Hope jumped up and Rafael looked startled, but not nearly as Hope and Ric.

"What the hell?!" Hope said frantically she was about to Landon when Bonnie stopped her. "Just wait, come on I'll explain it, Rafael take him outside please. I'm not letting him destroy my floors." What was happening? Hope's use to crazy things happening to her but having the boy she had a crush on neck broken was not something she expected to see today.

—

Hope stared blankly at the tv in front of her , Bonnie explained what happened and how the boys showed up here last night and showed her how Landon couldn't die because he was a Phoenix, apparently.

"Phoenix? As in a firebird? Rebirth in the ashes type thing?" Hope asked, Bonnie nods,

"I know I thought it was crazy too. But everything that's happened to me made me a pretty open person."

"Yeah but Phoenixes? What's next a dragon? This is just not something that happens in our world."

"All legends are true Hope. They've just been watered down in centuries past." Ric says, he buys into things more because he was more open minded than her, plus he has all those books in his office and the library that was definitely not just about the 3 factions at school. 

Then a light caught Hope's eyes, "That would be Landon. Come on." Bonnie stood and leads them to the back. They just made it in time for the fire to start going out, leaving only ashes in it's wake. Hope leaned over the balcony and saw something moving in front of Rafael, Hope and Ric stood there watching in shock as an arm breaks through the ashes and Rafael pulls him up to stand.

"I really don't want to do that again anytime soon." Landon said to them, his gaze on Hope.

—

Landon went upstairs to clean up while Bonnie explained what else she found since the boys arrived last night. Rafael was outside cleaning the mess Landon had left on Bonnie's yard while absorbing everything that he just learned tonight.

"I spent the whole night looking over books. Phoenixes—outside storybooks— are just legends. We don't have concrete facts on anything that he is. Or what else his powers are outside resurrection."

"So that's why you called me? Not just for Rafael but for Landon?"

"I failed him the first time he was here Ric, I noticed something about him but I didn't realise what it was. Maybe if I didn't leave him or let him go I would have sooner—,"

Ric stopped her before she could finish. "Bonnie stop, none of this is on you. No one would have known what he was if he didn't die. Like you said he's a whole other story, this isn't werewolves, vampires, or witches anymore. If Phoenixes exist what else is out there?"

"That's a question for another day." Hope said, "but first we need to get Rafael to school. The moon is starting to come up." They turned around to look out to the yard, but Rafael wasn't there.

"Oh great." Bonnie said.

"Yeah we should have expected that." Hope sighed as she looked at Ric. They should have kept an eye on him.


	5. We’d like to welcome you officially to the Salvatore School

**_Bonnie Bennett's House // Full Moon_ **

Bonnie was on the phone with Matt to warn him about Rafael. Hope tried to keep a worried and pacing Landon from running out the door looking for Rafael himself.

"Why are we just sitting here? We could be out there looking for him." He asked for the third time,

"We can't just go out without preparation. He's a newly triggered wolf. The moon is at it's peak, Rafael won't be able to control himself and he'll-,"

"What kill me? He’s done it before, but we still have to find him. You said he could hurt someone or even himself.”

"It won’t get to that, we’ll find him." Hope said, she didn’t even realised Ric went outside until he came back and he was holding his crossbow.

"Woah-what are you doing with that? We're not killing him." Landon said, Ric put the bow down.

"Of course not. But I'm human and can't resurrect so I need something to help. Besides werewolves heal fast, unless this is lace with wolfsbane, Rafael will be fine."

Bonnie came back and said that Matt is going to patrol the streets to see if he spots Rafael. Everyone is either asleep or inside and those awake have been told to stay inside so they shouldn't be a probably.

"What'd Matt say to the town?" Ric asks

Bonnie shrugged "the same old thing."

Ric turned to Hope and tossed her his keys. "Take Landon back to the school. We'll find Rafael." He said that last part to Landon.

"What no! I'm going to go look for him too. He's my best friend."

"I'm not having a kid be in danger even if he can resurrect. I promise you Rafael will be at the school by morning." Landon was about to protest some more when Hope slipped her hand into his and gave it a squeeze which made him turn to look at her.

"You'll get him back I promise, but Dr. Saltzman is right, we have you get to the school." Landon didn't like the idea but he followed Hope to the car. The drive to the school was quiet. Landon kept his eyes out on the road and streets.

They were half way to the school when he asked her the question she was waiting for.

"So if the school is for the Supernatural, what are you?"

Hope sighed, "I'm a lot of things."

—

**_Salvatore School:_ **

Dorian met them at the entrance way, Ric must have called ahead.

"You must be Landon. My name is Dorian Williams. Welcome to the Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted. Usually at this point two of our welcome committee members would give you a tour of the school grounds. But why don't we just show you to your room for now."

It was late, curfew already was set and Hope was picking up on the wolves downstairs starting to turn. She was thankful that Landon didn't have her hearing, because if he heard how the wolves sounded downstairs he would have ran out of here quicker than she would realise.

"Hope would you be able to take Landon to the Stefan Salvatore dorm? Or do you need to go?" Hope knew what Dorian was saying, even though she didn't need to turn during the full moon she still does it sometimes. Usually when she feels stressed out or something.

"No I'm good I can go show him." She'll have enough time to run for a while, even if she'll be dead tired in the morning.

Hope lead Landon through the halls and up the stairs that lead to one of the attic rooms. It was one of the more secluded rooms because it had a private bathroom and a balcony. "This use to be Stefan Salvatore's room. He's the one this school is named after."

"He's related to Damon Salvatore?" Landon asked her, Hope looked at him curiously, how did he know Damon Salvatore she wondered.

"I met him last night." He said as if he saw the confusion on her face. "He was Damon's brother."

"Ric will bring your things in the morning along with Rafael and his things. You'll both be safe here I promise."

There was a lot of things happening and all Hope was thinking about was how he was doing? He moved away so fast 2 years ago that she didn't get to say goodbye.

"I should let you get some rest. I'll see you in the morning. Good Night." She turns back before she leaves and sees him sitting on the bed looking out the window, before he looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Hope."

—

Landon didn't sleep well that night, he laid in the bed looking up at the ceiling then around at the bookshelves. He only started to fall asleep when the sun was starting to rise, he was woken up by a knock at the door.

Two girls, a blond and a brunette, stood in front of him.

"Hi. I know this is weird, we usually do this outside but Dorian told us about you, our new student, and we'd like to welcome you officially to the Salvatore School. I'm Josie." The brunette said with a smile.

"I'm Lizzie." The blond added, "we're your guide for the day to show you around the school. Come find us downstairs in the main room once you're dress." Lizzie said.

He was about to say he didn't have clothes with him but then Josie handed him a set. "It's just some jeans and a Salvatore School Hoodie. If you'd like to take a shower your bathroom should have the basics. You have no idea how many students our recruiters find without them, it's best to always be prepared."

She seemed like she was the one more interested in the students than Lizzie. She was nice enough, but Josie seemed to make more of an effort. They both smiled and turned around, before they stepped down the stairs that would lead the to the main second floor Landon heard Lizzie ask Josie _"I wonder what is he?"_ God Landon hoped he didn't have to demonstrate again.

Josie was right when she said his bathroom would have everything he needed. It had shampoo and soap as well as clean underwear and socks. He quickly got ready and out on the clothes he was given. He left the room and headed downstairs, he passed a lot of students on his way down, some looked at him in question but others just walked pass him. He looked at his watch, it was 7:50 am. Classes were probably going to start soon. Landon's never enjoyed school particularly but this place was the coolest place he's been in ever. He wouldn't even mind studying as long as it was something cool. He tried to contain himself as he got to the main area.

The main room had more kids in it some were in uniform, others were wearing civilian clothes. He looked for Lizzie and Josie, even Hope, but he only found Josie. She was standing by a wall of books reading something. Lizzie was no where in sight. He walked over to her and cleared his throat.

"Hey." He said shoving his hands in his pocket. She had a friendly smile when she greeted him.

"Hi, are you ready for your tour?" She asked pushing herself off the shelf.

"Yeah, where's your friend?"

"Sister actually. We're twins, fraternal of course. She got called by my dad."

"Your dad is?"

"Alaric Saltzman. He's the headmaster."

"You're dad is back? Did he come back with someone? Where is he?"

"Woah slow down. He's downstairs."

"Can you take me to him? Please."

"Um- we need to start with the tour. You can see him later."

"He has my brother, my friend Rafael. It was his first full moon last night and he got loose. You dad when to find him. I just have to see if he's okay."

Josie gave him a understanding smile, "I know you want to see him. But if you said he just turned last night he's going to need time to come back to human. You can see him later but I have to show you around first then to the Headmasters office"

As they walk to the door Landon caught a peak of Lizzie carrying some clothes down to the basement. He sighed, he knew Hope wouldn't let anything bad happen to anyone but he would have felt better if he could at least just see Rafael.


	6. Trust me We’re Better off in the Woods

Josie took him around the school grounds showing him where each faction preferred to hang out and what places to avoid, like where the witches like to practice unsanctioned spells or the wolves go to “let loose”. Then she took him to the woods to an old mill, where it seemed to be a club house of sorts.

"This is kind of where all the students like to come when we want to get away from school. There's a party tonight—when Raf gets better you two should come here and meet everyone." Josie said, Landon liked that she tried to include Rafael, even if she didn't know him yet. Then her face went cold and they stopped in the middle of the trail.

"What's up?" Landon follows her gaze and it fell on a brunette girl about their age.

"Let's go another way." Josie grabbed his arm and they went into the woods instead.

"Is there a reason why we're walking in the dangerous woods and not a safe path?" Landon asked, Josie sighs, "trust me we're better off in the woods. That was my ex girlfriend, I don't feel like seeing her right now. I might set her on fire or something." Landon didn't have much of a dating history but given how Josie looked it, was best to not ask questions.

Josie decided to bring him to the sport field since apparently their was a gym class in session. It was the most interesting game Landon has seen.

"It's called Wickery, it's basically like Quidditch but no brooms. My mom and dad invented it when we were younger. Though their version involve less tackle activities." Landon and Josie winced as one of the guys tackled another one.

"That's Jed, he's the alpha of the school’s "pack" I guess whenever Rafael is ready he should meet him. Though if it were up to me I would stay away from them, but it's good for wolves to be in a pack."

Josie and Landon walked up to the bleachers where she sat down next to a guy who smiled and greeted her. "Landon this is Milton Greasley but we call him MG."

"Hey man." Landon gave him a polite nod and sat down next to Josie.

"This game is very-," he winced at another tackle move

"Rowdy? Yeah, it's basically a tradition every day after the full moon. The witches or vampires play against the werewolves so they can work out their excess energy." MG said, he groaned as—what Landon was guess, were the wolves scoring again.

"I hear there's a new wolf in the school."

"MG you should really not eavesdrop." Josie said rolling her eyes. "You can't turn off Vamp hearing Jo." MG shrugs

"You're a vampire?" Landon's attention went to MG instead.

"Yep. Been one for a little over a year now. What about you?"

"Um-," Landon was about to say what he was when he heard his name being called. It was Rafael with Lizzie and Hope, he got up from the bleachers and goes to Rafael and hugs him.

"Thank god." Landon sighs in relief.

"See all in one piece." Hope said, Lizzie seemed to be interested in Rafael since she hadn't taken her eyes off him since they arrived. But Rafael still seemed a little jumpy.

"You okay?" Landon asked, they sat down on the bleacher while Hope dragged Lizzie towards MG and Josie.

"Yeah, everything is just a little bit enhanced right now. Hope and Lizzie gave me a tour of the school and showed me our room so I could adjust my senses. But I'll tell you man, this is still so weird. I'm still adjusting to what you are, but me? A werewolf?" Raf rubs his head, too many things were happening to them all at once.

"I know but we're here and this place is so cool Raf. It's a school but it could be our home now."

—

Rafael saw the excitement in his best friends eyes. Landon has always had more questions in his mind about home and family than Raf did. Rafael had family until he was 10 he knew what family and home was like. Then he had Landon and it was like he found someone he called his brother and he knew Landon felt that too. But he saw it in his eyes, the feeling of not knowing where he belonged.

Rafael's always tried to be enough of a family for Landon. Even when they were placed in different homes, they found a way to stay in touch.

"It is pretty great Lan, but what about summer? School closes."

"True, but some of the kids here were kicked out by their families, they stay on campus for the summer. We could do that too, I can try to get my old job at the Mystic Grill and maybe they'll hire you too."

Landon continued to talk about classes and the town and the people. But everything still seemed to overlap in Rafael's head. All these new sounds and new smells were hitting him all at once, he feels his heart beat faster and faster.

"Rafael." Hope? "Listen to my voice and take a deep breath. If you don't calm down you could hurt someone, you could hurt Landon." Rafael looked for Hope, she was looking at him. He nods, and focused on her "listen to your heart and let it calm you down. Deep breaths will help everything lessen. It gets easier as the day gets on, by tonight you'll feel better."

—

Hope watches as Rafael do what she tells him. He seems to have calm down because he turned back to Landon, Hope smiles.

"How do you do that?" MG asks,

"Years of practice with Lizzie when Jo isn't available, plus I wasn't raised in the most stable childhood environment. It was something my grandma Mary taught me when I felt myself lose control.”

After the game was over everyone had to get to their next class, including the twins and MG, Hope was the one in charge of finishing Landon and Rafael's tour. They finished it in Ric's office where Bonnie was waiting with Ric.

"How was the tour?" Alaric asked,

"It was good, I finished showing them the classes they can take and then shows them some of the classrooms. They've registered for classes and will start tomorrow."

"Boys? Any questions?" Ric looked at them. They both shook their heads, "so I bet you're all wondering why Bonnie is here."

"Well she's hear for Landon and Rafael."

"CPS got back to me, they want to take you back to Georgia."

"What!? We can't go back." Landon said, Bonnie nods, "I know that's why I asked them if they would place you and Rafael with me for the time being. I'm still a qualified foster parent, and I live in town, for the most part. Plus I told them about the boarding school situation and how it would be better for you guys to be here."

"Wait what? You're going to foster me again?" Landon was surprised, and from what she's heard from Bonnie, their last foster experience led to Landon moving away.

"Yes, Landon, I know the last time wasn't the best. But now you know about my life and I'm not hiding anything anymore. How about it boys?"

Landon and Rafael looked at each other. "Would we still be able to live here?" Landon asked, Hope smiles. "Yeah it doesn't matter if you live close by or not. All the students can choose to board."

"Then we're in." Landon said, Bonnie smiles and hugs Landon. "Welcome Back."


	7. for tonight—let’s have fun

**_After this chapter, it'll be episode 2 of Legacies._ **

**_Later that Night // The Old Mill_ **

Josie wasn't lying when she said it was going to be a party. Landon didn't want to go but Rafael wanted to do something that didn't involve them unpacking their things.

"We can do that tomorrow, for tonight—let's have fun."

That's how they ended up at a supernatural party, as soon as they arrived Rafael was swooped away with the rest of the wolves. Landon was happy for Raf making friends but with Rafael gone Landon didn't know what to do so he went to find some food, he just realised he hasn't eaten since breakfast or was it lunch? The whole day has been filled with him moving around.

He found the food he grabbed a soda and a burger and went to sit by the bonfire.

Landon's been doing phoenix research for a few weeks now, other than the coming back from the dead in a burst of flames he should have other powers, but so far nothing's been happening. He wasn't complaining, it was still cool but being surrounded by witches and werewolves and vampires was kind of intimidating, especially when they've all established their powers in some way.

"This seat taken?" Josie asked, he shakes his head and he watches her look over her shoulder to where. Rafael was with the wolves— of course she liked Rafael, he was the best person Landon knew.

"You can go talk to him if you'd like. You don't have to sit here with me." He tells her, she gives him a smile and shakes her head.

"It's not that—it's just— Lizzie has dibs."

"Dibs? I didn't know that was still happening." She smiles, but shrugs.

"Speaking of, where is Lizzie? She seemed to be the party kind of girl."

"She's with my dad, Lizzie's not as confident as she puts out. She's sensitive-," he must have pulled a face because she chuckles.

"I'm sorry it's just-," he starts, "no it's fine, that's everyone's reaction. But they just don't know her like I do."

He looks around again, "looking for Hope?" He blushes,

"I get that too, Hope's not much of a party girl. Lizzie would have to drag both of us to these things."

"You know Hope pretty well," he asked,

"Well we've gone to this school since we were kids. She's a few years older than me and it took a couple of years after she came her for her to warm up to us but—now we're good." Landon looks at the way Josie spoke about Hope, it was the same way Rafael spoke about Cassie.

"How long were you together?" He asked she looked surprised but answered him anyway.

"A few months. Her last relationship didn't really end well so she was still a little shaken by it. We both decided we were better as friends."

"Then you met Penelope?"

"Oof you had to bring her up." They both laugh, Josie was an easy person to talk too. They talked for a while until Josie was called away but people and Landon was left alone again. He decided to go look for Rafael to tell him he was going to go for a walk.

—

"So you're a wolf but what's your friend? He doesn't seem like a vampire or a witch."

Rafael didn't know what to say, explaining what Landon was usually meant he would have to show them proof and he didn't want to do that. The wolves were cool and all and they explained everything to him, though he's heard most of it from Hope during their tour, he trusted her more than the wolves who seemed like most of them were just the supernatural equivalent to Football Players from high school.

"It's complicated,"

"Can't be that complicated I overheard Dr. Saltzman talking to Ms. Tig apparently we have another one of a kind creature at the school. Like Hope Mikaelson."

"What do you mean?"

The wolf smiled, "you don't know about Hope?"

"What do you mean? She's a wolf like us."

Lucas, the wolf, put his hand on his shoulder, "you're in for a tale my friend."


	8. My Family did a lot to Protect me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone’s about to take that damn knife

Landon and Rafael have been at the Salvatore school for a few days now, both have adjusted to their classes and the supernatural in general. Yesterday they even went to the Mystic Grill, to have lunch with Bonnie before she left for Paris—and apply for a job, Landon got his old waiter job back and Rafael is a busboy, but he didn't mind he needed less time at work anyway. Before they left, Bonnie told them that she'll be back during the first family's weekend in March.

Josie also managed to convince Rafael to try out for a sports team to work off his extra energy. Landon's much more introverted and prefers to hang out with fewer people. He's been spending time with MG and his roommate Kaleb, who's also a vampire, occasionally he'll hang out with Hope and Josie. Lizzie didn't really seem to like him—or interested in him, though she liked him better than she liked Penelope Park—who was Josie's ex-girlfriend.

Aside from their basically "normal" life. Landon's been feeling off, he doesn't know how to describe it but he finds himself at the Stefan Salvatore Library a lot looking at a bunch of old artifacts. Dorian saw him looking and explained some of the artifacts to him, but Landon still didn't know why he was looking at them, he was drawn to one thing in particular. An old knife, that was probably older than this whole town.

That's where he was now, free period and he was sitting on the couch with his Intro to Magical History book on his lap. He was supposed to be working on an essay but all he could do was sketch the knife in his notebook.

"You okay Landon?" A voice snapped him out of his daydream, it was MG. He had a bunch of books in his arms. "Yeah sorry daydreaming. What's up?"

"Nothing. You just looked very focused."

"Yeah, not focus enough. I have an essay due for my Intro to Magical History class and I've got nothing retained."

"If you need help with Magical History Hope's your gal. Her family basically invented magical history."

"Really?" Over the last few days, Landon's learned a lot about her. He learned that she was a witch who had werewolf and vampire genes in her—she was a tribrid, the only one of her kind. Like him—word had gotten out that he was a Phoenix, she was one of a kind. People weren't buying what he was but what could they do? Landon was glad no one had tried to see if it was true. But it's only been a few days he'll have to see.

"Yeah, plus she has a free period right now too. She should be by the lake, she's a bit of a loner but she's very well known."

MG left him with his choices, he could either stare at a rusty old knife or he could spend time with Hope and get this paper done. Landon picked up his books and went to find the tribrid.

—

"I know aunt Freya, uncle Kol said the same thing. But isn't it weird that for centuries the only supernatural creatures that were known were Vampires, Werewolves, and Witches? But now I know a Phoenix, how is he possible? Why is he not a bird?"

Hope's been calling her family for days. They had centuries on their life they must have heard something about Phoenixes. As many questions Landon must have about himself, Hope had the same questions.

"Can you at least do some more research?"

"I can try Hope, but Phoenixes have basically been unheard of for centuries. I didn't even think they were real." She could hear her aunt Freya flipping through her books.

"Thank you, Aunt Freya, I really appreciate this." She said goodbye to her aunt to let her work when she heard someone come towards the docks. She hung up the school phone, she'll have to get it back to Ric's office before he noticed.

"Oh, it's you I thought I would have been busted," Hope said to Landon, he grinned it was one of those awkward half grins that made her heart flutter. She mentally scolded herself, she told herself early this year she would not be getting into any relationships, not after Roman, Josie, then Bella last summer. Single Hope was the best Hope.

"Well, luckily I don't have super-hearing so your conversation's still private." Hope saw the books in his arms, "are you looking for a quiet place to study?"

"No, actually I was looking for you." He said coming closer to her, Hope didn't move from where she sat on the dock.

"For me?" She turns as he sat next to here and laid out his books.

"MG said you were the best one to ask about my Intro Magical History."

"Ah, of course, I wouldn't say I'm the best but given my personal family history—," she trails off, she can practically trace any history she was taught in any Intro Class to a member of her family.

"Have I told you about my father yet?" She held out her hand for his textbook. He handed it to her, slightly confused but interested. She flipped to the page and showed it to him.

"Klaus Mikaelson: the Great Evil wow, that's a title."

"Yeah, he wasn't very popular around here. He was one of the original vampires. Every vampire lineages trace back to him or my aunt and uncles."

"Was?"

Hope gave him a sad smile, "yeah turns out even immortal beings can find a way to die." She shifted in her seat, this has been the most she's talk about her dad's death to anyone outside her family.

"Well if it helps— probably doesn't, one of my foster dads used to burn us with his cigarettes. I guess evil is relative."

"My mom was a werewolf alpha." She can still see her mom standing with Jackson in the bayou—sitting with grandma Mary watching them lead the pack, helping it rise to where it is today. Jackson is doing great with the pack nowadays, but Hope can see it in his eyes that he misses her a lot, especially when Hope does something that reminds him of Hayley.

"There's that was again."

"My family did a lot to protect me, I wasn't supposed to be born, but here I am. Nature's freak show of a loophole."

"To top off my parents I'm also a descendant of a powerful line of witches."

"So that makes you—,"

"A freak show hybrid of all three big mythical? A Tribrid."

"Well, I was going to say unicorn. But tribrid sounds cool too." He laughs which makes her laugh too.

"Why don't we get started on this essay?" She said because if she kept on looking at him she would she failed her no falling rule.

—

Landon missed his Intro to Magical History class but on the bright side, the teacher of that class was also the school's guidance counselor so she allowed Landon to turn his paper in during his session. It was required by Professor Saltzman that he and Raf attend one session every week until they were more settled.

Landon and Hope spent the rest of the afternoon by the lake talking. Talking to her felt so natural, he remembers their night in the square. They dance for a moment and then they spent the rest of it talking until she had to leave.

Back then they just talked about stupid things. Like their favorite subjects in school or why they were feeling particularly happy that night.

But here at the lake, they talked about their family. Well, Hope talked about her's, Landon mainly talked about all the foster families he's been in and how Rafael was the closest to a family he's ever known.

But when the sun started to set they knew they had to head inside. Landon was about to head to Ms. Tigg's office when something pulled him towards the library again. It was like tiny voices in his head "grab it. take it. bring it home. bring it home. come home, Landon." The voice repeated over and over again until his hand was on the glass, he opened it and grabbed the knife. Landon looked around, no one was there, it was dinner time so everyone was in the main dining area.

Grab It. Take It. Bring It Home. Grab It. Take It. Bring It Home. Come home Landon.


	9. We don’t set people on fire. Even if they’re the “Satan’s Spawn”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Magic tracking Spells. Setting People on Fire. Students going missing. Just a regular day in the Salvatore School.

Landon has been missing for 12 hours, Rafael had barged into Ric's office during the morning meeting to tell him that Landon didn't come back to their room. Now Hope, Rafael, Ric, and Emma were all in the office trying to figure what happened,

"I have an idea," Hope said, she turned to Emma and Ric, "but you're not going to like it."

Dark Magic was always a tricky subject at school—in that it wasn't allowed. But she had other options to try out first.

—

The rest of the afternoon Hope spent it looking at tracking spells. The spell she had was a last-minute choice because it did involve dark magic. But so far all the spells she had found weren't strong enough. It was getting dark which also meant that Landon was getting further and further.

Worrying wasn't going to solve anything—but Hope would be lying if she said she wasn't panicked, why would Landon just up and leave? They hung out the whole afternoon yesterday—they had to separate because Landon had his appointment with Emma, but other than that he seemed, no, he was fine they even made plans to watch a movie with everyone later that night. Thankfully she found who she was looking for, not so thankful that she was staring at her ex with murder in her eyes, she heard from Lizzie that Jo caught MG and Penelope last night—making out, so Hope didn't like where this was going.

Hope was about to call Jo's name when Penelope Park's blazer and hair went up in flames. Hope's eyes went wide, Josie was pissed off. Hope grabbed her before anyone could see.

"Jo what the hell!?" Hope looked back to Penelope and her friends, Hope moved her hand and put the witch out "Adiuuatur"

"We don't set people on fire. Even if they're our evil exes." Hope said as she pulled Josie inside and away from people.

"Sorry, it's just she's enjoying this, she's enjoying getting under my skin. Did I tell you she made out with MG—first of all gross, second of all what the hell?"

"Jo you're spiraling, it's Penelope, she knows how to get your fired up. You can't let her get to you." Hope gave her a understanding smile, Jo stopped and took a deep breath.

"Anyway, we have bigger things to worry about. Landon's missing." Jo raised her brow, "what do you mean missing?"

"I mean Rafael woke up this morning and Landon wasn't there. Emma said he missed their meeting last night."

"I need to do a spell, it's not exactly school-friendly."

"Meaning dark magic?" Jo crossed her arms, she didn't really care about Hope wanting to use dark magic to track Landon, because they both knew the best tracking spells always involves some type of dark magic.

"Hey don't look at me like that I'm not the one who just lit my ex on fire. Plus it's not like you haven't dabbled against school policy."

"I tried every other locator spell, they don't work well because he's got hours against us."

"Fine, what do we need?" Jo asked, Hope hugs Jo, "thank you. I have almost everything I just need you to gather some stuff from the spells lab."

—

Hope grabbed her spell books and headed for the twins' room, thankfully Lizzie was too busy trying to get Rafael to pay attention to her so she won't be in the room, she wasn't the biggest fan when Jo does anything with black magic because it gives a weird effect on the two of them, but this was important. Besides if she wanted Rafael to pay attention to her it would be best if his mind was clear of worry for Landon.

"Hey, I got the candles and dried ingredients we need."

The girls set the spell up Hope locked the door and sat on the floor, "thanks for helping." She tells Jo, Josie nods "sure, do you know why he left?"

Hope shakes her head, but she was going to find him and asked. She holds her hands out to Jo and she takes it.

"Inveniet hostium et tenebrae."

They kept on chanting until an imaged appeared.

"Route 90. He's still in Virginia." Josie tells her, she needed more that wasn't enough to give them an exact location.

The image changed and soon they were looking at Landon inside a bus asleep. Then something happened, he pulled out an old artifact from the library.

"Is it glowing?" Jo asked it was glowing. What the hell was this? Why did Landon take it and why was it glowing.

"Hope I can't hold on much longer." She knew what Jo meant. Hope's eyes may be close but she knew Josie was starting to feel magic take over her. Because Hope felt it too, Hope felt the blood trickling down her nose.

Before they were thrown away from each other the knife started to glow even more until all the saw was a flash of light and then BOOM! They were thrown away from each other.

"Ow, I'm going to feel that later," said Jo as she got up.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Hope looked at her,

"I have no idea, but it looked like something exploded." Hope ran out of the room and went to find Dr. Saltzman.

"I know where he is! Something's happened."

—

By the time they arrived at where the bus had stopped they were already outside Mystic Falls. Matt had called them about the bus since Dr. Saltzman called him to keep an eye out for Landon.

"Did anyone see what happened?" Ric asked when they arrived, the sheriff's department has contained most of the calamity and got everyone else on another bus. But apparently, there was no sign of Landon.

"Bonnie said that Landon was a Phoenix? I thought I heard it all, aren't Phoenixes supposedly fireproof?"

She looked at the bus, it seemed intact but she needed to take a closer look. She found where he was sitting it was the only chair that was seared,

"He died again," She said, she new Ric had followed her into the bus.

"We don't know that." He tells her but they both know that was a lie. "Let's head back to the school. We need more resources we don't have any leads on Landon right now."

"No! We have to keep going he couldn't have gotten far on legs." Hope said about to try another locator spell with the ash on the bus chair.

"Then he'll still be around here when we come back with more information. Like why he took the dagger in the first place." Ric stops her

She knew he was right, but she was worried and she hated being worried and not having answers. But still, she followed him out of the bus and back to the car. She texted Josie to meet her in her room to do another tracking spell.

'I can't Lizzie interrogated me last night on why she got "an urge to purge" and a nose bleed in the middle of her spa morning. Plus she's making me study game plays for today's flag football game.' Hope sighed, I guess I'm alone on this, she thought, Then another thought popped up in her head, maybe she wasn't alone in this—she needed to find Rafael.

—

"Focus Jo! We can't have those stupid and annoying Mystic Falls High rats beat us again." Lizzie was pumped up and angry, mainly because she found out her archnemiess Dana was playing in today's game, and was strategising ways to beat the other school.

"But we have to Liz, we can't use our abilities in games against humans now can we?"

"Why not? We need to show them that we are not just what they see us. And I'm QB1 this year I need this to be a win for the first game. It's just right.

As the headed to the backyard for practice they see their dad coming towards them.

"Please don't say it," Lizzie says, he gives them an apologetic look.

"I have to miss the game."

"You're our couch," Josie states, "you can't miss the first game."

"I know. But it's important we find Landon and find out what happened. Before something else happens and he exposes us and the school. I'll make it up to you guys I promise."

"Why don't we just cancel the game? We can help you find Landon." Josie didn't really want to play football right now, she still felt like throwing up.

"We can't. We need to show that we're part of the community and that means hosting games and events like the other schools."

"But daddy, we suck. We can't use our magic, the wolves and vamps are pretty much held back by a leash. It's totally wrong and just sad." Lizzie practically pouts, their dad shakes his head

"Girls we need to keep up our image as a school for troubled rich kids. Losing games is normal."

"We lose all the games dad," Lizzie said rolling her eyes.

"I know you're better than them. You know you're better than them. We just need to stay hidden." He kissed their head before turning to head out. "Play safe, have fun."

—

The game sucked—they lost big time and to top it all off they have detention for fighting which was not their fault. Lizzie just lost it when Dana opened her mouth and then, well, punched her.

Hope and Rafael manage to find Landon, but not before they found out about another new creature. Apparently, a dragon-like being—who actually breathes fire, was the reason why the bus went up in flames like in her and Hope's vision. Right now her dad was in a meeting with his advisers and aunt Bonnie—over video, to talk about what's been going on.

Landon said he didn't remember anything. "One minute I'm looking at artifacts the next I wake up on the bus to the dagger glowing. Then the lady popped up and started to breathe fire. Then I died...again."

Hope just got called into Emma's office she wanted to talk to her, and then Landon one on one.

"Are you okay?" Josie leans over and asked him, he looks at her "Honestly? No. I thought I had a grasp on my ability but apparently not—are phoenixes drawn to old dirty weapons?"

"We all thing we have a grasp on our abilities," said MG as he sits, "but the truth is we don't. We're still learning and that's the reason for this school. It's not your fault."

"It's kinda his fault," Lizzie says, they all turn to her, "I'm just saying! Listen, you took the knife and I don't care what is going on in the bird brain of yours, it started something. Before you came, the schools biggest probably was Penelope Park and now we have glowing knives, a dragon lady and a freaking bird!" Lizzie gets up and storms away. Everyone was shocked, even Hope who was use to Lizzie's outbreaks.

"I'm sorry-I'll go talk to her." Josie gets up and runs after her sister.


	10. I have to apologize to the hobbit don’t I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie goes to talk to Lizzie, then it's parent weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Cami are alive because I want them too. Plus I saw this headcanon on Tumblr with them being Hope's legal guardians after her parents died. So I just rolled with that. 
> 
> They're not in the story much so it shouldn't matter.

She grew up in this school, she can navigate it in the dark. She also knows all of her sister's hiding place when everything got too much for her. Josie went into the kitchen and crawled into the wine cellar—well blood cellar now, and found Lizzie sitting on top of one of the fridges with ice cream on her lap.

"Care to tell me why you yelled at Landon?" Josie asked as she hopped on and sat next to Lizzie.

"Not really and bird brain just needed to be told some facts."

"He's just scared, he doesn't know what powers come with being a Phoenix. Plus apparently, he's being called by a mysterious force."

Josie looked at Lizzie "but that's not the reason why you snapped. So what's up?"

"Today sucked. Dad missed our game, that bitch Dana got us detention, and worse of all mom called and she said that she won't be able to come home for a family weekend. The plan was she would come home for that weekend and stay until our 16th birthday. I had this whole thing planned a sister dance, then a family dance with mom and dad, then after the party the 4 of us would sit in dad's room watching old family movies and mom would tell us about Europe and recruitment."

"Lizzie it'll still happen just because mom can't come home for family weekend doesn't mean that we can't do movie night after our birthday party—which you've been planning with mom since we were 14 by the way."

"Are you mad at me?" She asked, Lizzie wanted to win this game and maybe if she would have let them use their magic and abilities Lizzie wouldn't feel bad and just be thinking of the win instead.

"No. I'm mad at the world. You just happen to be in it."

Josie leans on her sister's shoulder, then she hears her say "I have to apologize to the hobbit don't I?" Josie laughs, "yeah I think you should."

—

Landon laid awake in his bed the whole night. Lizzie came and apologized to him but he could tell she was still pissed, though not at him this time.

"I was angry at someone and I took it out on you. I'm sorry, don't get used to that word since I don't apologize a lot." She said before turning around and leaving.

Next week was family weekend—Bonnie had promised to be home from Paris by then, she had called him asking if he was okay. She heard from Alaric what happened, he has a feeling he would not be getting away with anything when his headmaster close friends with his foster mom.

Eventually, Landon had fallen asleep he woke up around 10, it was Friday but Ric had excused him from his classes today to go have a chat with Emma. He wasn't the biggest fan of counseling, but what could he do? He'd much rather be spending his free time in the library doing more research on Phoenixes.

Around lunch he sat outside by himself, Raf usually ate with him but he had practice so Landon just spent the period reading up on Phoenixes. So far he's learned that Phoenix tears can heal, he should be able to fly—though he's got a feeling that would take time to learn, it would be cool to fly.

"Is this seat taken?" Hope asked sitting across from him, he smiled.

"I thought you didn't like eating outside?" She smirks, "I don't like eating outside when the wolves are out there. But it's safe for now doing research?" She asked looking at the book in front of him.

"It seems like its all I'm doing. But it's the downside of not knowing what you are for most of your life."

She gives him a sympathetic nod, "I told my aunt Freya about you, she's been alive for a long time she's doing as much research as she can. She'll be coming during family weekend, she wants to talk to you."

"Me? Why?" Landon didn't know why he felt so nervous. It's not like Hope was his girlfriend, but he's never met a girl's family before.

"She wants to get your take on everything."

Landon's need for answers was bigger than his insecurities. Plus given what people, and Hope, have said about Hope's family tree, her aunt would be his best chance on answers."

—

Parents weekend came fast, Bonnie was back in town—she arrived Thursday, he and Rafael went to have lunch with her on Friday. He told her about everything that has happened. Rafael told her about quitting football because it was not helping—by 'it' he means Jed. Rafael was the school pack's alpha now and Jed was not taking it well.

Hope was going to the parents' house to set up the rooms for her family that was coming which included her aunt Freya, her stepdad Jackson, and her godmother Camille. Landon, on the other hand, was helping Josie and MG set up the main room for the family luncheon.

"It's boring and it gives the families to gossip and talk about us or embarrass their kids. Thankfully that's not the case for me!" MG said it with a smile but Landon can see he was hurt that his parents weren't coming. Josie told him later that they thought he was dead. Most families think that when their kids become vampires. It's not easy for them and usually, they would be allowed to go into town—away from the school but with the gargoyle attack that happened, the school was minimizing their contact with the town folks.

"Earth to firebird" Lizzie waves her hand in front of his face, she was a lot nicer to him—though the names seem to be staying— since he saved her from the gargoyle when it was about to stab and paradise her, it killed him but he was of course fine.

"Sorry what?" He snaps out of his thoughts, she rolls her eyes and takes the box he was carrying.

"I'll take this to wherever. Hope is looking for you."

Landon knew what that was about, it didn't make him less nervous.


	11. Leave the Home Problems to Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're divulging from The Originals here, as you read in the previous chapter
> 
> This chapter is unbeta’d so there will be some grammatical errors that I will fix when I see them.

Family/Parent weekend has always been Hope's favorite time of the year at school. It only happens once a year—a few weeks before Spring Break, sometimes after but it would always happened. When she was younger it would only be her mom and Jackson visiting—sometimes it was just her mom but she always had someone here. When her mom died everyone started to take turns in coming, even though she started to hate it because the weekend would remind her all the people and family she had lost. But her living family never let her stay sad, soon she learned to loved it again. They would always come and stay with her, even longer than the weekend—if they could, and usually they did. 

Sometimes she gets sad that her dad never got to see her during school when the worse drama she had was with the Lizzie and Josie when they weren't friends and Lizzie would hide her things or set spells up in her dorm. But she's grateful for that one day he did come. Even if it was one of the worse day of her life.

Today it was just her aunt Freya, Jackson, and Cami coming. Her uncle Kol and Davina were busy with their 4 month old daughter, who they just got a few months ago from a orphanage for abandon witches, so they couldn't travel. Marcel and her Aunt Rebekah were in Rome right now for their anniversary so they couldn't come either.

She smiles when she sees Jackson's truck pull up near the family houses. Camille was the first one out of the car and runs up to hug her.

"Hey there sweet girl!" She smiles and hugs her back. Hope buries her head in her hug—Cami smells of home like fresh pastries even though she didn't really cook, let alone bake, and the rain that always feel cool even in the summer heat of New Orleans.

"Hi Cami." She pulls away as Cami wraps her arms around her shoulder. Camille would forever be 25 who could pass as her sister but that was the case for vampires. Cami's been in Hope's life since she was just a baby but her first memory of Cami was when she was 7 when she met the rest of her family after the curse was lifted by aunt Freya and her mom. Cami stayed by her dad's side during a dark time in his long life. Then after the hallow went into her dad, aunt and uncles, Cami left with them and she didn't see her until she was a teenager. But Cami would call and write, while her dad avoided her, she even came for her 13th birthday with presents from him.

After her parents death they found a will and testament that states Camille and Jackson would be her legal guardians—granted Jackson already was her legal guardian—him being her stepdad, but it was made official. Soon Cami moved into the Compound and Jackson moved back to his apartment that connected to the Mikaelson home and splits his time from the Bayou with the pack, to the apartment. Aunt Freya moved to the witches faction since she was the factions leader, but she was never far, and she moved back after a year later when everyone seemed to be coexisting.

Jackson and her aunt Freya followed in suit with their hugs.

"Hey baby girl," Jackson enveloped her into a hug and kisses her forehead.

"Hey Jack." She turns to her aunt who gave her as much of as a hug as she could.

"How are you?" Hope rolls her eyes, "aunt Freya I'm fine, can we not start this time?"

"No can do. I'm the one who worries remember. Those two can be the nonchalant ones." She points at Jack and Cami who were unloading their things.

"Nonchalant? I spent an hour on the phone with Jackson last week during the full moon seeing if I was okay if I turned and went for a run—even though I’ve done it a hundred of times already and Cami called me not even two days ago asking if I needed anything to be brought from home. You all worry enough."

She brings them to their regular rooms and lets them get settled. She sits with Cami and helps her put away her clothes. They're only here till Monday but this family weekend kind of falls during the twins 16th birthday on Sunday so they were invited.

"So what are we going to do when we're not listening to your teachers rave about you?"

Hope laughs, "yeah rave on how I'm too ahead of the spell curve because Aunt Freya likes to teach in advance."

"Well you can't help that. But hey at least no one called home to complain this year."

Camille was always someone who sees Hope's point of view. Maybe because she was a therapist and it's her job, but Hope thinks it's because Cami made her dad a promise that she'll always be there for Hope.

"Hey are Jack and Aunt Freya okay?" Hope asked, as much as they worry about her she worries about all of them, though she won't let them know that.

"They're fine the factions are just tense right now." Cami saw what Hope was about to ask, and then adds

"It doesn't concern you Hope. Jack and Freya have things in control and I'm keeping the vampires at bay."

Tension between the witches and werewolves have been high since a young witch, Bella—Hope's best friend from home went missing 2years ago. They recently found her turned into a werewolf by the Bayou. The wolves don't know who did that to her, but the witches don't believe that. Especially since she was found near the crescent pack land.

"What about Bella?" If anyone could talk to them it would be her.

"Her family has quarantined her again, it's like she was never gone. The wolves say it's not right to keep her locked in, her family doesn't care and Freya and Jack are caught in the middle."

"I could go home and talk to them." Hope says, she knew Bella's family and even though they didn't like hers, they liked her enough.

"Nice try kid, leave the home problems to us."

Hope rolls her eyes, she lets Camille finish packing and went to Jackson and Freya's room. She knocked first—she wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"Come in," Jack said, Freya had her books on the table along with old books she's never seen before, they must have belonged to Cami's family.

"Is this all Phoenix research?" Hope asked looking at the books. Freya closed them with a flick of her wrist,

"Some. The rest are for Alaric, he's asked me for help with something." With her jacket off her aunt's growing stomach was in full view.

"How's morning sickness?" Hope asked as she watch Freya stroke her stomach.

"Nearly gone, it wasn't this bad with Nik but-," she stops mid sentence and runs to the bathroom. Hope and Jackson cringe, not only because of the sound but of the smell of it, gotta love wolf senses.

"Speaking of my cousin, who has him?"

"Vincent is watching him, but he misses you."

"He's 1, I don't think he even knows me. But I miss him too." Nik was Freya's son with Keelin, she died a few months after Nik was born—a latent curse that's been in her blood since she was a child. She's never seen her aunt as devastated as she did those few months alone with Nik after Keelin. Hope spent most of her sophomore year homeschooling so she could be with them but after a few months Freya told her that she should go back.

The next time Hope went home it was summer and Freya was better and something had changed between her and Jack. Neither said anything or did anything but Hope saw it. Jackson, for lack of better words, was a natural with kids. She had little memories of him when she was a baby for obvious reasons, but for what she remembers he was always there for her. He's the one who taught her how to drive, how to swim, he taught her how to use a bow and arrow, and how to track animals—in human form—and when she triggered her curse, in wolf form as well. He wasn't her dad and he never tried to replace him but she always saw him as family—a father figure and she was happy that he found happiness after her mom and her aunt deserved it too.

Neither were rushing to get married again, but they were happy and she couldn't think of anyone who deserves it.

"That was bad," her aunt said coming out of the bathroom. She took out a potion bottle and took a sip.

"It's herbs to settle my stomach. I can't be throwing up while I talk to your friend. Is he here?"

Hope nods, "he's helping decorate for the luncheon."

"Well let's go see him. I just need to hand these books and notes to Alaric and I will meet you in the library." Hope goes to look for Landon but she finds Lizzie, who was instructing a bunch of 8th witches to spell a huge banner for Family Weekend. She saw Hope and gave her a look,

"What it gives them some charm practice."

"Ok well whenever you're done with free labour here can you go find Landon and tell him to meet me in the library." Hope needed to get something from her room first—something she found while doing her own research, especially on this place the Dryad told Dorian. Malivore.


	12. Lizzie will kill us if something happens that derails her party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note for the chapter: Rafael and Lizzie had sex like in the show. But instead of going about it the way the show did, I'm not making Rafael ditch Lizzie, at least until after the twins birthday. 
> 
> im going to skip certain monsters—or just alluded to them like what I did with the Dryad. We're at the necromancer now. Jo is coming soon (by soon I mean in the next chapter when it's the girls birthday)

Rafael got ropped into helping MG with moving all the tables and chairs, Lizzie's been teaching everyone the dance between the setting up so they would be ready for the party. His part was a slow dance with Lizzie and he could not dance but it’s not easy to say no to Lizzie or get her to stop planning and talk to her.

"What if he's still craving human blood then?" Rafe asked MG, Kaleb was currently locked in one of the cells down in the basement after snacking on a bunch of Mystic High students—Rafael never thought that sentence would sound so normal to him, but it was strange times they were living in. MG shrugs, "don't let Lizzie hear you say that."

"Thanks, boys this looks great," Josie comes up to them with a clipboard checking things off, "Just hang these banners around the table and put these itinerary in front of those chairs." Josie handed each of them boxes of family weekend booklets.

"Wait I thought these tables were for your birthday?"

"They are. We're being savvy and using it for two events. So at least the tables are here for the luncheon, then we'll clear the rest so we can have a dance floor for Sunday."

"Hurry up Lizzie is looking for us, you're my partner for the slow dance MG." Rafael could tell MG still felt bad for making out with Josie ex. Rafael felt worse for leading both Lizzie and Josie on. Especially after last night with Lizzie, he mentally slapped himself. He always did this, ruined everything, but Josie seemed to be focusing on other things than their kiss when they were trapped by that spider creature—she only did it because she needed magic and her hands were trapped, at least that’s what he tells himself.

"I have to go find Landon." As he turned Lizzie appears stopping him from leaving.

"Sorry Raf, Landon is busy with Hope."

Rafael sighed, Hope, he can see how Landon is around her and Raf is happy for him. Landon's mentioned someone from Mystic Falls when they first got placed together again and Rafael quickly realized who that person was the moment he met her.

It was just like him to do this, catch feelings for someone in a complicated place. Lizzie dragged him back on the dance floor to show him the dance again.

—

The library was as chaotic as the ballroom/cafeteria. Boxes were stored everywhere, half for Lizzie and Jo's birthday the rest for the families that were staying here. Landon was still trying to get a hang on the activities happening in the school but he could tell they don't half-ass them. He doesn't see Hope but he does see a blond woman sitting in one of the couches with a bunch of books in front of her, she was leaning back with a book on her stomach.

"That's my aunt Freya, come on." He jumped when Hope walked up next to him, she grabs his arm lightly and brings him towards her aunt.

"Aunt Freya this is Landon," Hope said, the woman looked at him, she held her hand out and he shakes it.

"That's nice, polite I like it," she chuckles "but I mean please help me up. I'm 5 months pregnant but I have the balance of a baby deer."

Once she was standing she looked at him more, "what have you found about your powers?"

“Not much I can’t die I know that much.”

"Everyone can die, even if you seem immortal,” she and Hope look at each other; Landon knows that look ok their eyes, and he had a feeling they were talking about Hope’s parents. Freya looked back at him and sighs,

“I can do a spell that will show and manifest some of your powers. Not all of them because that would over well you but at least some to help you train. After that's what this school is for." He looks at Hope then back at her aunt

"Is it going to hurt?" He asked, even though he's died a lot he had a low pain tolerance.

"No, it'll feel more of like a tingle all over your body and a slight jolt at the end," Hope says giving him a reassuring smile.

"Okay, then when should we do it?" He asked

"After the twins' birthday. We need time to gather what we need for the spell, and Lizzie will kill us if something happens that derails her party." Hope says Landon couldn't argue with that, Landon stayed in the library for a while talking to Freya she showed him some books that looked older than everyone in this school so he opted to just take pictures of the pages instead of touching them.

He didn't even notice that Hope left and Freya was watching him.

"Thanks for this, by the way, the books here don't have much of Phoenixes. Mostly lore and assumptions,"

"It's not their fault, your kind has been gone from the world for millenniums, it's mainly legends at this point."

Landon sat up "I've been having dreams really weird dreams that keep leading me to weird places. Sometimes I feel like it wants me to go somewhere. Like with the knife and take it there."

Freya studied him, she absentmindedly tapped her belly, "dreams—especially for our kind are tricky things, have you told anyone else?"

"My best friend, mainly because he woke up to me walking out of our room. I told him some of it because if I told him that I was still getting the feeling of taking something else he would worry."

Landon hasn't had any new dreams—or the itch to steal some old artifact recently but he knew it wasn't over. But right now he focused himself on school and research and the sooner he gets the answers he needed the sooner he can start to have a somewhat normal life again.

—

Hope left Landon with her aunt while she looked for the twins, she knew they would be busy during their actual birthday so she was going to give them their gifts. Because starting tonight the school would be a full-blown mess of events.

She walks past the girls' room and saw Josie looking at her dress for the party.

"That's beautiful Jo," Josie turns and smiles at her,

"Thanks my mom sent it to me, she bought it in Rome," it was a classy light pink strapless dress it was just something Jo would love. They both knew Lizzie was more interested in this party than Josie but she was trying to be more excited about it because it was her birthday too. Hope sees how Josie always bites her tongue every time she wants to make a suggestion but they were done planning so Josie seemed to just be going with the flow.

That's why Hope picked out the present she would going to give to Josie, to help her find her voice.

"I have the perfect thing to go with this dress." She handed Josie the box,

"What? Hope it isn’t Sunday yet.”

"I know but we'll all be busy this weekend with our families plus Sunday will be crazy enough I thought why not give you girls your gift now. I have to go find Lizzie, but tell me what you think later."

—

After Hope left Josie smiled for a long time, her crush on Hope faded over the years but there's something about her that will always get Josie to smile. She opened the box and saw the necklace and the note Hope left

Hope your birthday wishes come true.

Your voice should be heard.

-Hope

She puts on the necklace, she didn't care what happens this weekend it was already starting to be a good birthday and once their mom gets here it will be even better.

Lizzie soon comes in and tackled her into a hug.

"It's just perfect Jo, the dance is perfect, Rafael is great, and dad said mom is coming and I think she'll make it for tomorrow's parent event. Isn't that great?

"That is great," Lizzie was happy and that made Josie happier. When Lizzie was happy Josie could breathe and relax,

"I hate to rain on your parade, Lizzie," Josie froze at the sound of the voice

They turn to see Penelope leaning on the door, there goes Josie happy mood.

"What do you want she-devil?" Lizzie asked, Penelope ignores her and smiles at Josie,

"I was just going to give you girls a birthday cupcake and apologize that your mom can’t be here for your birthday.”

"What are you talking about?" Lizzie asked, trying to sound like the news didn't faze her but her voice said otherwise.

Penelope shrugged, "I overheard your dad on the phone earlier—it sounds like no flights are coming out until after your birthday."

Josie had enough of this she closed the door on Penelope, and turned to Lizzie, she holds Lizzie by her hands to calm her.

"Let's go find dad, he’ll have some answers,” what they expected to find was not their long-dead bio mom.


	13. No Time Better Than Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will conclude the Mombie Dearest Episode :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not beta read so there are bound to be grammatical errors. I will fix them when I see them.

(Sunday: the girls sweet 16)

Rafael was hiding, it was stupid but what could he do? Today was Lizzie and Josie’s birthdayand everyone was in the cafeteria moving the tables and setting up the dance floor for tonight. Lizzie wanted to talk about their relationship and he still had to figure out how to break it to her that he wasn't interested and that he didn't know what he was feeling about anything.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" He snapped out of it to see Hope standing in front of him smiling,

"Hey, just about the party"

"I know what you mean," she sits next to him on the steps, they looked around the passing students and parents, "Lizzie kinda gets intense when it comes to parties. Especially the ones she's been planning since she was 5. Don't tell her her I said that."

He laughs, "I won't," it was easy with Hope he felt calm—calmer at least, plus she didn’t ask him a lot of questions about how he was doing. Because like the rest of the wolves she understood, even though—according to Jed, Hope doesn’t have the worry of turning against her will during full moons so she had better control when it comes to her wolf side. 

"Well if you need anything you can always find me, I know the feeling of being a new wolf, and all."

"Actually, um... I do kind of need help with something. Nothing Wolf related, but um"

"There's no fancy parties in grand ballrooms where I come from. I need to memorise Lizzie's dance by tonight, I don't want to let her or Josie down."

"You're a great guy Rafael so I'm going to tell you a secret..." she leans close to him that he could smell the spices of herbs and plants on her, he's noticed that Hope is a mixture of smells like she is of powers. She smelt of nature but also spices and it was distracting and not because of his wolf side.

"No one can get Lizzie's choreography in one try, so I'll help you and by tonight you'll be a dance machine.”

She stands and holds her hand out, he raised an eyebrow "now?"

"Yep, no time better than now, besides my family is still getting settled in and my aunt is with Landon-,"

Landon, with that he snapped out of any daydream he had of Hope. “Actually I just remembered—I have to meet Bonnie at the guest house, I didn't bring a suit but she said she has one for me and Landon," he cleared his throat

"Okay, we'll rescheduled" He gives her a small smile before walking away.

—

2 Days Ago

"Lizzie, it's her" Josie couldn't believe her eyes,

"Her who?"

"Her." She picked up the photo of her dad and her birthmom

"Holy crap," Lizzie's voice was filled with disbelief as she looks at the woman in front of them "You're Bio-mom."

"This is impossible. I wasn't even showing at our wedding. How..." She looked at the two of them then back at their dad, but all Josie could do was watch her, her bio mom, her namesake.

"Your family's crazy coven magically implanted them in Caroline when you died. She's their birth mother."

"Caroline? So... you two?"

"No, she married Stefan Salvatore. Who basically died during their wedding too."

Lizzie decided to speak at the worse moment "they're still very close. They opened this school together, she's overseas right now—important business." She didn’t know why she felt like she needed to defend her mom, but she did.

"By the way, why didn't you tell us that she wasn't coming home?" Lizzie turns her attention to her father, it was easier than looking at someone she never thought she’d meet.

"What?" He looked at them, probably still processing—like they were, what was in front of them.

"Yeah Penelope said she knew heard you talking to her. What happen?" Josie remember why they came here in the first place. She caught Jo looking at her, shocked—that makes two of them.

"I'm Josie," she looked at her, she was like a picture come to life, frozen in photos that their dad only showed them "Josette," she adds with a shy grin “like,”

"Me."

—

"So you're saying that I might be able to fly?" He's been buried in these books with Freya for hours, he didn't even realize it was dark until he saw the lights

brighten in the library.

"That's a possibility, you never know with powers. They're unpredictable."

Landon feels like he was about to explode, and not in the 'coming back to life way'

"It's a lot, but I'm donating these books to the school so you don't have to overdo it today. I think we've read enough anyway."

"Right! I'm sorry I've literally been keeping you from your niece."

"It's fine, Hope's the one who asked for me to talk to you. She's really fond of you."

Landon didn't know what to say to that, he was surprised that Hope talks about him to her family.

—

Present (the girls sweet 16)

"Listen we can be mad at mom but we can't cheat on her with Mombie Dearest." Lizzie said as she put the finishing touch on her own hair, clearly doing what she did when she didn't want to face her problems—they both do this, focus on one thing solely and since they found Josette—it was confusing to call her Jo so Josie decided to just call her Josette since Mom was too weird, Lizzie has been focusing everything she could on their party and Josie has been focusing on anything but the person she wanted to talk too.

"Have you decided on a hairstyle yet? We need to go get into our dresses," She asked as she clasped the bracelet that Hope got her, Hope doesn't like giving them matching presents but they usually fall in the same category of jewellery, spells they wanted to learn, clothes, etc. it's something she and Lizzie never grew out of—wanting the same thing, but usually she lets Lizzie have it to keep the peace.

"You go ahead I have a few more looks to try out." Lizzie nods and leaves their room, Josie looks at herself in the mirror and place a hand on the necklace Hope gave her, before leaving and heading for her dad's office.

They weren't allowed to go see her, not that Lizzie was trying too, but their dad made them promise not to go to his office until he, Dorian and Emma figured out what was going on and if she was the next monster.

Josie takes a deep breath and pushes the door open, she saw her dad leave for town he was so focus on Josette that he forgot to get his suit for the party.

When she entered Josette was sitting on the couch looking through albums.

"Hey um, do you know how to braid?"

"Are you kidding? I'm great at it." She holds her hand out for the comb.

—

"What did I tell you? You guys look great." Bonnie tells them from the door, neither he or Rafe were planning on dressing up any time soon and there was never really the need for suits where they came from parties were causal and ended up with the two of them sleeping in the car so they don't go home wasted.

"Lizzie is a great girl but she is very much my best friends daughter." Bonnie says as she fixes Rafael's suit jacket, "in other words, she's intense when it comes to the things important to her but she's a good person and dangerously loyal so you two will have to stay on her good side.”

"I'm just hoping I don't mess up her dance." Rafael fumbles with the tie again.

"It's going to be fine Raf it's not that serious besides she likes you I doubt she'd care if you step on her foot." Landon assures him,

"Okay one final touch and you two can head to the school." Bonnie waved her hands together and out came two flowers.

"Don't ask," she said as she pins it on their lapels “I don’t do nature magic a lot but it’s special.”

He and Rafe thanked Bonnie and stepped out of her room at the same time Hope excited with her step dad, Jackson. Landon felt Rafe stand straighten next to him, Jackson was an alpha so Landon thinks it's just Rafael's Wolf sensing a leader—a proper one and not a school pack leader like Jed was, though that title belonged to Rafael now.

"Well don't you two clean up well," Hope was also dressed already in a maroon dress that made Landon speechless,

"Wow," was all he could manage to let out Hope smiles,

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta’d so there are bound to be grammatical errors.


End file.
